The Girl of the Summer
by chibi.gore
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una joven adolescente con un gran potencial como cantante, pero su hermano Sting Heartfilia parece ser el único en notarlo. La vida de Lucy da un cambio dramático cuando Sting sufre un accidente y fallece. Al entrar al conservatorio de Música de Tokio se da cuenta de la lección de vida que le ha impuesto su hermano *UA*


**Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.****  
****Nada más llegar te llamaré.****  
****Déjame marchar, no llores más.****  
****Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.****  
****Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti****  
****oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.****  
****Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.****  
****Necesito volverte a abrazar.****  
****Ven, cálmate no llores más,****  
****si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,****  
****que no me iré sin besar****  
****una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,****  
****la vida viene y va y se va...****Salgo del portal, quiero morir.**

******Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.****  
****Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré****  
****a tu lado, cuidando de ti.****  
****Ven, cálmate no llores más,****  
****si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,****  
****que no me iré sin besar****  
****una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,****  
****la vida viene y va y se va...**

-Muy bien chicos, uno, dos, tres…

Cuando la maestra de exuberante cabello rosado hizo su reverencia, los alumnos que estaban detrás de ella la imitaron. Los invitados, es decir los familiares de los estudiantes no pudieron reprimir la ovación, haciendo que cada uno de los menores se sonrojara, incluyéndola a ella.

-¡Muy bien hecho Lucy!- gritó la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos chocolate

A su lado un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo sonreía de felicidad.

Si la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia por fin había acabado la preparatoria, mientras bajaba las escaleras del escenario no pudo evitar recordar miles de cosas.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Lucy ya has mandado tu carta?- pregunto el maestro de lentes y cabello en punta, estaba sorprendido, todo mundo le había pedido opinión acerca de las diferentes alternativas estudiantiles, sin embargo ella no había dicho nada de nada.  
La rubia se retiró los lentes de lectura y posó sus orbes en él.

-Por supuesto que he mandado solicitud de universidad Profesor Loke… ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar en lo contrario?

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el profesor.

-¿Y por cuál has optado?

-**Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio…**

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en la cabeza del mayor ¿Era una broma?.

-Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo.

"Nunca lo dudaría" pensó el mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda –Esfuérzate.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, observó los zapatos de piso que llevaba puestos, sin duda alguna su padre haría una gran fiesta para celebrar que su hija había terminado la preparatoria.

-¡Harvard aquí vamos!- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su mano en señal de triunfo.

-Si… ¡Harvard!- dijo Lucy con tono afligido y forzado. Su padre la había obligado a viajar medio mundo para presentar un examen en esa "UNIVERSIDAD DE ORO", motivo, ella debía de comandar tarde que temprano "Corporaciones Heartfilia" y digamos que el comercio nunca fue, y nunca será su fuerte. Sin embargo recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho.

"Solo resiste un poco Lucy"

Cierto, quizás cuando llegara a casa lo más probable era que el estuviera ahí, sentado en el sillón negro de piel sintética, leyendo un libro de medicina o jugando con PSP3. –Papá, ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?

-Claro que si Lucy.

Mientras su madre y padre le tomaban por los hombros conduciéndola al carro, dos personas más en casa conspiraban en su contra.

* * *

Un rubio de ojos morados corría de izquierda a derecha buscando ese fino collar que le había costado un ojo de la cara, el famoso "Collar de diseñador Francés", que tenía más pinta de gringo que nada.

-¿Tía Marie?- murmuró el chico mientras observaba a la mujer bastante confundido, y es que la Tía estaba sentada con los pies puestos en un cactus.

-No interrumpas a una artista Sting…

Y ahí va de nuevo, las cosas de la artista. Jamás las entendería, excepto a Lucy, ella era otro tema, su hermana era simplemente hermosa y su voz melodiosa no tenía nada que ver con las artes abstractas de la mujer.

-Joven Sting, su familia ha llegado- dijo la maid mientras llevaba las cosas al jardín. Tradición Heartfilia, siempre habría una cena en el jardín si algún hijo de la familia lograba algo importante.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el oji morado mientras buscaba debajo de los cojines la cajilla plateada con el dichoso collar.

-Sting ¿Has considerado la idea de buscar más allá de tu cabeza?- dijo Marie mientras apuntaba a su pecho.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CARAJO!

* * *

-¿Y bien Lucy?

-¿Bien qué?- respondió la chica mientras miraba a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Recibiste respuesta?

-¿Respuesta de que?- dijo Jude mientras se posaba detrás de los menores.

-Lucy envió una carta al Conservatorio de Música

-Pues no irá

-¿Qué?, ¿A ver viejo, aún sigues con la idea de que alguno de nosotros será el que siga adelante con la Corporación?

-Lucy es muy pequeña como para irse de casa Sting, creo habértelo dicho antes.

-Tsk, idiota.

Molesto el rubio entró a la casa, dejando de lado la fiesta de su hermana.

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo Marie mientras le pisaba los talones al menor.

* * *

-¿Qué planeas hacer niño?- dijo la mayor mientras observaba al chico en cuestión totalmente absorto en el computador.

-Terminar el DVD para enviarlo al conservatorio- mostro la pantalla del computador.

Era el video del último cumpleaños de ella, hubo un pequeño karaoke, y ella no perdió la oportunidad.

Una Lucy con vestido rojo brincando y cantando:

**Por favor, ¿podrías guardar mi secreto?****  
****¿Que es lo que piensas cuando ves...****  
****mi reflejo en este brillante espejo?****El futuro me empuja hacia adelante****  
****ero solo puedo imaginar que es lo que me espera allí****Hay demasiadas cosas que se ocultan de nuestros ojos****  
****me siento como si viviera en las nubes ¡pero eso esta bien!****  
****Tratare de no dudar****  
****quiero ser sincera conmigo misma****Pero, tu sabes que todos tienen****  
****uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse****  
****aunque mi secreto me oprime un poco el corazón**

Después estaba el último ensayo de voz para la canción de despedida de la escuela, aquél donde ella por accidente dejó salir su voz de manera natural.

-No pensé que lo hicieras Sting, eres demasiado idiota como para pensar en algo así.

Al rubio se le cayó una gotita de sudor mientras se ponía de pié y guardaba el disco en una cajita. Su tía le extendía un sobre el cual ya tenía la dirección y un sello especial para el Conservatorio, una vez que el disco estuvo dentro salió a paso lento de su habitación y le dijo a la sirvienta que lo llevara lo más rápido posible a la oficina de correos.

Justo cuando iba de regreso a su habitación cierta chica corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Sting!

-Lucy… ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Date prisa ya es tarde!

-¿Pero si apenas son las diez?...

-¡Idiota los boletos!

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el concierto al que asistirían él y su hermana.

-¿Qué prefieres ventana o perro?

-Definitivamente la ventana, tratar de evadir a los perros es de atletas profesionales.

Después de decidir que ambos escaparían por las respectivas ventanas de su cuarto, arrojándose de lleno al árbol que descansaba afuera, no hubo más discusión, más que el soborno que pidió Marie a cambio de mantenerse callada.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al bar. "La cruz rota", si sus padres los vieran ahí ninguno de los dos se los creería, aquellos niños que habían crecido con música de orquesta y sinfónica se dirigían a un barrio de mala muerte a escuchar rock.

**Ahora que está todo en silencio****  
****Y que la calma me besa el corazón****  
****Os quiero decir adiós****  
****Porque ha llegado la hora****  
****De que andéis el camino ya sin mí****  
****Hay tanto por lo que vivir****  
****No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar**

Tras escuchar ese primer verso los hermanos corrieron entre las filas de personas que estaba allí para ir a ver Mago de Oz…

**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír****Pero mi vida****  
****Yo nunca podré olvidarte****  
****Y sólo el viento sabe****  
****Lo que has sufrido por amarme****  
****Hay tantas cosas****  
****Que nunca te dije en vida****  
****Que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí****  
****Te cuidaré desde aquí****Sé que la culpa os acosa****  
****Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"****  
****No hay nada que reprochar****  
****Ya no hay demonios****  
****En el fondo del cristal****  
****Y sólo bebo****  
****Todos los besos que no te di**

No hacía falta saber que ella estaba cantando como si su vida dependiera de ello…  
**  
****Pero mi vida****  
****Yo nunca podré olvidarte****  
****Y sólo el viento sabe****  
****Lo que has sufrido por amarme****  
****Hay tantas cosas****  
****Que nunca te dije en vida****  
****Que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti****  
****Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí****  
****Y muero otra vez si lloráis****  
****He aprendido al fin a disfrutar****  
****Y soy feliz ****No llores cielo****  
****Y vuélvete a enamorar****  
****Nunca me olvides****  
****Me tengo que marchar ****Pero mi vida****  
****Yo nunca podré olvidarte****  
****Y sólo el viento sabe**  
**Lo que has sufrido por amarme****  
****Hay tantas cosas****  
****Que nunca te dije en vida****  
****Que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**

Ambos hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron, SI FUGARSE DE CASA A CONCIERTOS DE ROCK ERA LO MEJOr QUE HACÍAN UNA PASIÓN DE AMBOS.

**Desde mi cielo****  
****Os arroparé en la noche****  
****Y os acunaré en los sueños****  
****Y espantaré todos los miedos****  
****Desde mi cielo****  
****Os esperaré escribiendo****  
****No estoy solo pues****  
****Me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza****  
****Yo nunca os olvidaré**

El concierto duró cerca de tres horas en la cual la banda nunca paro de tocar, y su público terminó gritando miles de cosas…

* * *

Cuando los dos estaban en el auto, sabían que el destino era inevitable.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer Lucy?

-Huir, yo quiero ser cantante y en algún momento tendré que cumplir mi sueño.

-Lucy, yo… Yo también he pensado en huir a Tokio.

-¿Eh?- confundida la chica se talló los ojos "¿Escuché bien o tanta mota me ha quemado las neuronas?"

-¿Estás seguro Sting?

-Claro que si, mi sueño es ser mecánico, lo mío nunca son ni serán los negocios.

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella sin más reparo… "¿Qué pasará con mi padre?"

-El se las puede arreglar muy bien con Philip Lucy, no veo cual es el problema y jodernos con eso.

-Pero aún así es nuestro padre, si tu te vas, entonces yo me quedaré.

-Joder Lucy… Eres la hija perfecta Heartfilia, por un momento, se egotista, caprichosa, ¡Haz un maldito berrinche!

-Eso no es lo mío.

-A veces desearía que fueras libre o actuaras como yo.

-Entonces defraudaría a mi papá….

-Si pero escucha Lucy, si tu no hic…

-¡CUIDADO!

Un camión impactó al auto, del lado donde iba Sting, después del sonido sordo y esa intensa luz cegarle no pudo saber más.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado después del impacto? No tenía idea.

¿Qué era ese horrible olor a metal? Quizás era la bolsa de sangre.

¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

**Muerto.**


End file.
